Unpredictable Love
by misumi kanegawa
Summary: When two hearts meet and dislike each other at first sight, what is likely to happen after meeting a few more times? Will it still be as it was? Or is something about to change between them? R&R PLEASE!
1. The Cool Guy

Unpredictable Love By: Misumi Kanegawa Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!  
  
Chapter 1: The Cool Guy  
  
Todai High...  
  
"Good morning, Yuki" A tall, brown haired girl entered the classroom. "Good morning, Isumi" she replied, ruffling her best friend's short hair. "Quit it!" Isumi exclaimed, poking her as she laughed.  
  
Recess time...  
"I've never want to see another math equation again!" Yuki sighed as she and Isumi entered the cafeteria. "Aww, c'mon! It wasn't all that bad... besides, I like Math!" Isumi says while paying for her food. "Well, good for you!" Yuki said, sarcastically, bringing her food to one of the available tables. "Hey! Don't worry! You passed Math during the 1st quarter exam, remember?" Isumi replied, munching her sandwich. "Yeah! By 2 percent!" Yuki exclaimed, crossing her arms, "Just admit it, I stink at Math!" "No you don't" Isumi replied, finishing her sandwich as a tall, brown-haired guy passed their table. Isumi stopped and quickly turned to stare at the guy who passed them. "What?" Yuki mumbled, looking at Isumi who's head was turned against her.  
Yuki looked around. She saw most of the other girls staring at one direction; the same direction to which Isumi's head was turned. "Weird..." Yuki thought as she finished her lunch.  
  
"Did you see him?!" Isumi cried, dreamy-eyed as they entered their next classroom. "Huh? Who?" Yuki asked in confusion as she got to her seat. "Him! You know... Takeshi!" she exclaimed as she sat down beside her. "Takeshi? Takeshi who?" Yuki asked, looking confused. "Don't you know anything?" Isumi sighed in disbelief, "Takeshi Takamoto from Section 24. He's 5'4 ft. and has brown hair, not reaching the eyebrows like what our fat principal keeps on reminding us over and over again. And his eyes, his dark blue eyes! Oh! He's so cute!!!" Yuki moved her chair away from Isumi's and sighed in disgust. "What's wrong with you?! How could you know all that stuff?! Are you his mother or something?! You're so weird, man!" "I'm not weird; ask any other girl, they'll tell you the same beautiful description about him!" Isumi sighed, all dreamy-eyed again. "Whatever, Isumi," Yuki said, rolling her eyes, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't care about some stupid Takeshi guy, or whoever he is!" Isumi snapped quickly, "He's not stupid! He's cute, smart, lovable-" "Whatever, Isumi..."  
  
Physical Education...  
"Hmph, I hate P.E. It's so exhausting," Yuki grumbled as she changed into her P.E. uniform, "And I hate these shorts! They look so weird! They make me look fat!" Yuki glanced at Isumi, who with the other girls, were staring out of the changing room door. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Yuki snapped angrily as she pushed her way through the crowd to get to Isumi. "Hey! Have you even heard a word I've said-" "Shh! He's here!" "Who's here?" Yuki asked in confusion as the girls who crowded around her started to scream. Yuki covered her ears and scanned the student-filled gym.  
There, she saw a tall, brown-haired guy with his P.E. uniform on being follwed by a long line of girls, screaming and calling out his name. Yuki rolled her eyes and sighed, "That's the guy? He looks so weird."  
  
That's the end of this chapter... Can I have a review please?! Thanks!!! 


	2. Detention

Unpredictable Love By: Misumi Kanegawa Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!  
  
Chapter 2: Detention  
  
"So, he's the guy you're telling me?!" Yuki exclaimed as they lined up for their stretching, "He looks so mean and rude!!! He also looks like a snob by the look on his face minutes ago!" "What are you talking about?! He's the greatest guy that ever came here!" Isumi argued as they did some jumping jacks. "Yeah, right?!" Yuki sarcastically said, putting her hands on her hips, "I don't even think he gives a damn to any girl here, not even you!!! I mean, look at him! He hates girls!!!" "No he doesn't?! Just because the most popular guy in school doesn't know you or even notice you, doesn't mean you have to hate him you know!" Isumi exclaimed in disbelief, "I don't even know why you hate the most gorgeous guy in school?!"  
All of a sudden, they heard someone blow a whistle. Isumi and Yuki looked up to see an angry gym teacher holding detention forms. "Out of my class!!! NOW!!!" he exclaimed, diving them both detention forms. "Yes Mr. Tsukushi."  
As they stepped out the gym, they heard girls scream again. "Ugh! If this is about that Takeshi guy again, I'm-" Yuki grumbled, clenching her fist as Isumi suddenly cried, "Ahh!!! They're having a basketball game!!! We must see it!!! Takeshi's playing!!!" Isumi headed for the entrance to the gym as Yuki blocked her way.  
"What's wrong with you?! You're gonna land us in double detention!!!" Yuki exclaimed, pulling her away from the gym. "But-But I'm his biggest fan! I have to watch him kick everyone's butt out there!!!" Isumi cried, breaking free from Yuki's grip. Isumi ran in the gym followed by Yuki. When Yuki found Isumi screaming for Takeshi with the other girls, she pulled her aside and said, "You're crazy, man! If that scary gym teacher of ours finds us-" "Oh... but the scary gym teacher did find you!"  
Isumi and Yuki turned around to see Mr. Tsukushi's red angry face staring at them. He gave Isumi a detention slip and two for Yuki. "But... But... triple detention?!" Yuki exclaimed, looking at her detention slips in horror, "You can't give me these?! You can't give me three detention slips?!" "Oh yes I can! Because I already did!" he replied, grabbing Isumi and Yuki's wrist and hauling them out the gym, "Now it's the principal's office for you!" "But why do I get three detention slips?!" "Well... Once is for disrupting my class, the second one is for disobeying me... and the last one is for calling me A SCARY GYM TEACHER!" he spat at her as he dragged them both to the principal's office.  
  
Principal's office...  
"I'm on ball duty?!" Isumi gasped as she quickly grabbed the principal's hand and smiled widely, "Oh thank you sir! It's such an honor to do ball duty!" "Eherm... uh...yes, of course" he said eyeing Isumi's dreamy- eyed expression. "Um... uh... how about me, sir?" Yuki mumbled softly as the principal faced her. "Yes, ah... let's see... Cleaning duty for a week" the principal replied, "Down the hallways... you can begin after school, both of you." He swiveled his chair around and gestured them to leave. When they left the office, Isumi suddenly began shrieking, "Ahh!!! Ball duty for a week!!! I get a chance to see Takeshi for one whole week!!!" "Shut up already, will you?!" Yuki angrily said as she walked away from Isumi. "Hey! What's wrong?" asked Isumi as she ran after her. "Nothing's wrong," Yuki angrily said, "Except for the fact that a guy named Takeshi, who I don't even know, has just destroyed my life!" "Aww... don't talk like that, he didn't do anything wrong ya know..."  
All of a sudden, the lunch bell rang. "Oh my gosh!" Yuki exclaimed as she started to run for the gym. "Hey! Why are you heading that direction?! I thought you hate Takeshi?" Isumi hollered after her. "I do hate him! I just forgot my clothes in the changing room! I'm still in my P.E. uniform!"  
Isumi looked questioningly at the retreating figure then at herself as she suddenly turned stone-faced. Isumi ran after Yuki, yelling, "Yuki!!! How come you never told me I was still in my gym clothes?!"  
  
Gym...  
"My goodness! I won't be able to eat my lunch!!!" Yuki exclaimed, skipping out the girl's changing room with one shoe in her hand and bag in another. She put her shoe on her foot saying, "Why does this all happen to me?!"  
All of a sudden, a tall guy with sandy blonde hair turned from a corner and bumped into Yuki. "Ouch!" Yuki and the guy fell on their butts.  
"Yuki?!" he exclaimed as he helped her up to her feet, "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to bump into you" "Um... It's alright, Shinji... I'm fine..." Yuki replied, brushing dust of her clothes, "Sorry about that... I was just in a hurry to go to lunch..." "You won't reach the cafeteria in time..." "I know... I know..." Yuki sighed as Shinji suddenly held out a small, red, plastic container wrapped in a black bandana. "Want to share my lunch?" "Uh... well... uh...um..." Yuki said, blushing as Shinji took her hand and led her to a nearby bench.  
"Here..." he said, giving her a sub. "But... wait... Isn't this a bit too much?" Yuki asked, blushing as she shoved the sub back to him. "No... take it..." he replied, giving it back to her, "I've got an extra one..."  
Yuki looked at him then at the sub and smiled as she began eating it. "Mmm... It's so good!" Yuki said while munching on her food. "I'm glad you like it..." Shinji said, smiling, "'Cause I made them myself..." "Really?! That's so cool! You should teach me how to cook them" "Oh... well... they're easy..." Shinji said, finishing off his sub while checking the time on his watch, "Oh... two more minutes 'til the bell rings..." "WHAT?!"  
Yuki got her things and finished her sub as she started running out of the gym, yelling "thanks" to Shinji as she sped away. Shinji sat there quietly as he sighed, "Bye Yuki..."  
  
Dismissal Time... in the 2nd year hallway...  
"I'm really, really excited!" Isumi screamed with delight as she placed her books in her locker. "Speak for yourself, will 'ya? Hmph... you're just lucky everyone's gone... or you'd make a complete fool of yourself..." Yuki grumbled, tying a red bandana on her hair to keep her hair from falling. "Aww... Yuki.... It won't be that bad..." Isumi said with a big grin on her face as she placed a mini-camera in her hand bag. "Okay... wait... what's with the camera?!" "Hey, it's only fair to get a photo of my prince charming, you know..." "Whatever... but next time..." Yuki said, pointing to Isumi's shoes, "Don't step on the mud, you're making my detention work harder..." "Okay, fine... sorry..."  
  
When Isumi left, Yuki headed for the janitor closet and got a mop then headed to the girl's washroom to get a bucket of water. As she was cleaning the 1st year hall, the door, which led to the gym, burst open and Takeshi walked out. He took a step forward then stopped as he and Yuki stared at each other.  
After a few minutes of silence, Takeshi spoke, "Aren't you going to praise me?! Worship me or something?" "Eeww... Why the heck do I want to do that?!" Yuki exclaimed in disgust as she started moping the floor again. "Well, most of you annoying girls keep on praising and worshiping me in everything I do..." "Well I'm not one of those girls who drool all over you, okay?!" Yuki snapped as she mopped farther away from him, "My friend is though, so go join her and leave me alone!" "Hey! Take it easy man! Jeeze!" Takeshi said, backing away from her as Yuki tried to hit him with the mop, "Man, what a temper you've got there... Jeeze, you're like a crazy monster, ya know?!" "Just leave me, okay?!" Yuki snapped as she returned to mopping the floor. "Okay, okay! I'm leaving! Sheesh!" Takeshi said, rolling his eyes as he ran across the first year hall and turning right towards the 2nd Year hall. Yuki grasped the mop firmly, waving it over her head. "You dumb jerk!!! I just mopped the hall!!!" She took three steps forward, with the mop still high above her head, when she slipped and fell on a puddle of water. "Ouch..."  
  
When Yuki was done cleaning the hallways, she got her bag and dragged herself out the school building and towards the entrance gate of the school. There, she found Isumi and another person waiting for her.  
  
That's the end of this chapter... Can I have a review please?! Thanks!!! 


	3. The Buzz

Unpredictable Love By: Misumi Kanegawa Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!  
  
Chapter 3: The Buzz  
  
"Shinji?" Yuki asked in surprise as she headed towards him and Isumi who was leaning on a blue mustang. "Hey Yuki... how are you?" Shinji said, smiling, "Did anyone tell you that you look good today?" Yuki blushed as she said, "Oh please... as if that's true..." "No... seriously... it's true..." Shinji said, smiling, "So, do you want me to get your bag?" "Huh? Oh... sure... thanks Shinji..." Yuki replied as Shinji put her bag into the backseat of the car, "By the way... Whose car is this?" "It's mine..." Shinji replied. "Wow... that's so cool... you've got your license already?!" Yuki asked in surprise. "Uh... yeah... I did..." Shinji said, opening the door for her, "C'mon, I'll take you over to wherever you need to go..." "Huh... but... Isumi..." Yuki softly said, looking at Isumi who was dreamy-eyed again. "Don't worry, I'm gonna bring her along too..."  
  
Once the two girls were in the back seats seated, Shinji sat on the driver's seat and said, "Where to ladies?" "Just drop us off at the Buzz... we still have to research something for our project..." Yuki said as Shinji replied, "Sure thing, boss!"  
  
The buzz was a small café which also was an internet center. As Shinji dropped the girls in front of the Buzz, Yuki said, "Hey is it alright if you drop us here again tomorrow? We still need to do some research tomorrow" "Sure! Anything for you... uh... ladies..." Shinji replied, blushing a bit as he smiled. "Thank Shinji..." Then, both of them looked at the still dreamy-eyed Isumi. "Yuki nudged her and whispered, "Hey! Say some thanks to the guy, will you?!" "Hmm... oh... thanks..." she mumbled as she sighed and smiled. Shinji laughed and said, "An alien must've captured her brain... I give you my condolence..." He smiled as he waved good-bye and drove off. "Yuki smirked as she mumbled, "That guy's so corny..."  
  
"Yuki looked at Isumi who was still looking into space with a smile on her face. She waved her hand in front of Isumi's face, but she didn't even blink. "Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Yuki asked, putting her hands on her hips, "I've never even heard you speak a word since the time we talked by the lockers, which is good though... since you're not screaming things about that Takeshi guy-" "Takeshi... Isumi mumbled with a smile. She looked at Yuki happily, grabbing her hands as she began to dance with her.  
  
"He spoke to me! HE spoke to ME! My prince charming spoke to me!" Isumi sang as they twirled round & round the sidewalk.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Yuki exclaimed, breaking free of Isumi's grip, as she noticed a lot of people staring at them. "Uh... sorry 'bout that..." Yuki said, pretending to laugh as she scratched her head in embarrassment.  
  
As the crowd watching them began to leave, Yuki sighed as she turned to Isumi who was still singing. "Hey! Snap out of it! You attract too much people!" Yuki exclaimed, shaking her madly, "And stop singing! It might rain yah know!"  
  
When Isumi stopped singing, she said, "We met... we talked... we were so near to each other... we..." "Okay, stop... who's this person who spoke to you and made you like this?!" "Takeshi spoke to me!!!" Isumi smiled as Yuki rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "My goodness! Was THAT all that singing and dancing all about?!" Yuki said, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head again, "And when did the guy suddenly become 'Your prince charming'? You hardly even know him!" "It was since the first time I saw him and the first time he spoke to me... and besides, I know a lot about him already!" she said, misty-eyed, "I got a lot of info about him from the other girls in the fan club..." "Fan club?!" "Yeah! The Takeshi Takamoto, A.K.A. Triple T Fan Club!" Isumi beamed with delight, "And I'm assigned as 3rd rate photographer! Ain't I great?!" "Great! What's the world coming to?!" Yuki said, shaking her head as she dragged Isumi in the Buzz, "C'mon, let's just get in here and get this research over with!"  
  
After researching in the internet, Isumi and Yuki parted for home. When Yuki came home at 10pm, she found her oni-chan reading a book on his favorite arm chair in their living room. Yuki headed for the kitchen and raided their fridge. Her brother looked up from his book when Yuki came back in, drinking a big glass of milk. Hmm... came from the Buzz I see..." he said, closing his book and getting up from his seat. Yuki looked at him questioningly as she followed her brother back in the kitchen. "How'd you know?" Yuki asked wiping milk off her mouth. "Well... you always have milk after coming home from that place..." he replied, getting a cup of coffee from the counter next to him. "Really? Why?" "I dunno with you... you're the one who's doing it..." he replied as he patted her hair and drank some coffee. "Hey! NEVER- TOUCH- THE HAIR!!!" "Sure sis... whatever you say..." her brother said, smirking as he finished his coffee and headed for his room, "Night Yuki..." "Good night, Baka oni-chan" she said, finishing her milk. 'Wait...why DO I always drink milk after coming there?' Yuki thought, shrugging as she placed her milk glass on the sink 'Wait a minute... it's Makoto's turn to wash the dishes!'  
  
The next day... after the last subject, Yuki started cleaning the 1st year hallways again... "I hate this... I feel like a janitor who's doing hard labor from free... they don't even give me a treat... no even and extra grade..." Yuki grumbled under her breath while mopping the floor.  
  
All of a sudden, the gym doors burst open and out came Takeshi in his basketball jersey. They stared at each other again in silence for a long time when Takeshi suddenly said, "Are you... the janitor?"  
  
"What?!" Yuki angrily exclaimed as she chased Takeshi into the 2nd year hallway, waving the wet mop over her head. "Get out of here you moron!" she exclaimed as drops of water fell on the floor. And having spotted the mud on the floor, she added with a shrill yell, "And never dare put mud on my floors again!!!" She turned herself around and angrily stomped on the puddles of water surrounding her, causing her to slip and fall on the ground, again.  
  
After detention, Shinji brought the two girls to the Buzz. "Thanks again, Shinji..." Yuki said, smiling as she got out of the car. "My pleasure, Ms. Kisaragi..." "Please... call me Yuki..." Yuki said, giggling, "You don't have to be formal with me you know..." "Sure thing, Yuki..." he replied, smiling. The two stared at each other in silence until... "What are you guys doing?"  
  
The two blushed as they both turned to face Isumi with startled faces. "Um... I better go..." Shinji murmured as he quickly got in his car and drove off.  
  
Isumi looked at Yuki, who suddenly became interested with her shoes, and smirked. She sighed and said, "You like him... don't you?"  
  
Yuki quickly looked up at Isumi and blushed. "No way! Why would I like him?! He just arrived like a month or two ago... and-" "So you do like him..." Isumi said, slyly as Yuki quickly replied, "No I don't!" "C'mon... I can see it in your eyes," Isumi said, giggling, "Besides... who wouldn't like a guy who has his own car? Not to mention his good looks?!" "Are you telling me you like him?!" Yuki asked in disbelief as she added, "And I thought you liked that Takamoto-guy?" "Of course I like Takeshi! Who said I didn't?!" Isumi snapped, "He's way more cute than Shiji, and he's way more athletic than Shinji, and he's way more-" "Stop it with the 'way more's' already!!! Sheesh!" Yuki exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "I've heard enough of that guy, thank you very much..." "Well... anyway, all I was saying was... you and Shinji seem cute as a couple... 'Ya know what I mean..." "We're not even a couple!" Yuki exclaimed, blushing, "I'm just his friend..." "Well... do you really think he's treating you the same way you're treating him?" "Wha- What are you talking about?!" Yuki asked in confusion. "Oh man, Yuki! Are you blind or what?!" Isumi cried in disbelief as she shook her head, "He likes you, Yuki! Shinji really likes you a lot!"  
  
"And you know this... how?" Yuki asked in a bit of shock. "I'm not as blind as a bat as you are, Yuki..." Isumi said, smirking, "Look at the things he's been doing for you! The rides in his car, your sweet lunch date in the gym- " "Wait! Lunch?! In the gym?!" Yuki cried in shock, "You saw that?! But-but- how?!" "Oh please... anyone could have seen you two on the gym benches..." Isumi said, rolling her eyes, "You two should've sat under a tree behind the gym... Now that's what you call romantic..." "Isumi?!" "What?! I was just joking!" Isumi said, giggling as Yuki pulled her in the Buzz saying, "C'mon- let's just go in... I don't even know why we're out here..."  
  
That's the end of this chapter... Can I have a review please?! Thanks!!! 


	4. Do you have a Boyfriend?

**Unpredictable Love**

**By: Misumi Kanegawa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!**

****

**Chapter 4: "Do you have a**** boyfriend?"  
**  
"You're home early..." Makoto said as Yuki came in their house. "We came from the Buzz... We just had to print out something..." Yuki replied, heading for the refrigerator. "I know that..." he replied, getting a large pepperoni pizza from their oven. "How'd you know?" "Um... 'Cuz you're drinking milk again..." her brother replied glancing at her as he sliced the pizza into eight. "Oh..." "By the way... Mom and Dad called... just a while ago..." Makoto said, taking a piece of the pizza. "Really? What did they say?" Yuki asked, wiping milk of her mouth. "Well... they asked how we're doing right now... so I said, 'We're okay, just the normal stuff happening here... And no one kidnapped my sister for ransom yet-" "Hey!?!" Yuki cried, slapping her brother on the back. "Ow! I was just kidding! You don't have to hit me like that, you know!?!"  
  
"Sorry..." Yuki apologized, sitting down beside her brother as she got a slice of pizza, "So, what else did they say?" "Um... what else did they say again? Ah! Okay... They asked where you were and I said, 'She must've gone somewhere with her friends...' and they asked, 'Are these "Friends" of hers, guys?!' And I said 'No, don't think so... they're usually girls... Anyway, I think she's on a project now...' And then they asked, 'what do you mean 'usually'?! Does Yuki have a boyfriend yet?!'"  
  
"What?!" Yuki suddenly tipped her chair backward and fell on the floor in shock. "Yo? Are you alright?!" Makoto asked as Yuki sat up. "Uh... no..." Yuki said in annoyance as Makoto quickly replied, "Oh... good..." BOINK!  
  
"OW! Stop it! Stop it!" Makoto cried as Yuki stopped throwing punches at him. "Humph... serves you right..." Yuki said, irritably as she crossed her arms while getting back into her seat, "So... what else did they say..." "Well... They really seemed super shocked when they asked that... so I said, 'Hey! It's not really what you're thinking! I just sort of said the words wrong... Besides, who would want to have her as their girlfriend?!'" Makoto exclaimed, laughing as pouted and said, "What do you know about guys asking me to be their girlfriends?! You don't even study in Todai anymore!" "Hey... I have my sources..." he replied, taking another slice of pizza, "And from what I've heard... there's this guy in school who's a total babe magnet... So I asked the guy to come visit me sometime-"  
  
All of a sudden, Yuki coughed out the water she was drinking and began choking. "You did WHAT?!" "What? I just invited the guy to visit me sometime to teach me... you know... His cool smooth tricks on the ladies..." her brother replied, finishing up another pizza, "Anyway... what was his name again? Ta...Ta... Ta-something..." "T-Takeshi? Takeshi Takamoto?!" Yuki asked trembling ferociously. "Yeah! That's the guy! Takeshi! So I invited him over and-" BLAG!!!  
  
"Yuki! Not again?!" Yuki fainted as she fell again on the floor. "Oh c'mon Yuki... snap out of it!" he cried, shaking her awake. "Oh, this is sick! Yuki! Wake up!" he exclaimed, throwing a cold glass of water in her face.  
  
"Why the-" Yuki angrily said as she waved a fist at her brother, "How DARE you wet my perfectly beautiful hair?!" "Ei! Wait! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!!!"  
  
The next day, when Yuki came down to the kitchen for breakfast, she saw a note pinned to the refrigerator. It said, "Hey sis. Sorry about last night. I'll make it up to you, promise!-MK. PS- I'm on a date tonight and I'll be home late. Make your own dinner! =)"  
  
"Humph... I'm gonna kill him when he gets home..." Yuki said, crumpling the paper in her hand then throwing it in the trash.  
  
At school, when lunch came... "C'mon, let's find a seat..." Yuki said as she and Isumi walked away from the food line. Suddenly, someone came up to them. "Hey girls!" he greeted them as both the girls said "hi". "Hey, Yuki, would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked Yuki as they both blushed. "Huh... I don't know, Shinji... I always eat lunch with Isumi..." "Um... I think you won't today..." Shinji said, smirking as he pointed out Isumi from a crowd of girls surrounding Takeshi's table. "My goodness?! Why are they so obsessed with the guy?!" Yuki cried, rolling her eyes in disgust, "He's a complete idiot AND a complete jerk to me!" "Um... so... do you like to join me for lunch?" Shinji asked once more. "Sure... I guess..." Yuki said as they both brought their food trays to a table.  
  
"So... you really seem to hate Takamoto..." Shinji said, biting into his sandwich. "I dunno... whenever I see him, he acts like a jerk..." Yuki said as Shinji quickly replied, "You know... not many girls are left here... who's not head-over-heels in love with him..." "Yeah... And I'm one of them..." "Yeah... I can see that..." Shinji said smiling as Yuki blushed.  
  
Suddenly, thoughts of what happened at the Buzz yesterday popped into Yuki's mind. Yuki looked at him as she blushed. She then slowly asked him, "Hey... um... sorry I asked... but... do you have a girlfriend yet?" "Um... no actually... um..." Shinji slowly replied while blushing a bit, "Um... how about you?" "What? Me-have a girlfriend?!" Shinji laughed a bit. "No-no... what I meant was... you know... do you have... like... a boyfriend or something?" "Uh... I've... I mean... I don't have a boyfriend..." Yuki said, turning red, "But I wish I had one..." Yuki then turned away from him in embarrassment as she blushed red. 'Why the heck did I say that?! And in front of him?!' she thought as her heart began to race.  
  
Shinji looked at her while blushing. He looked away from her as he slowly asked, "So... um... Can you be my girlfriend?" Yuki turned to look at him in surprise as they both blushed.  
  
"So... what do you say?" Shinji asked slowly, turning redder. Yuki's heart beat quickly like crazy; her mind wouldn't let her think straight. 'Damn, say something, Yuki!' she thought. "Y-Yuki?" Yuki looked at him. His eyes tell her that he did like her. "Hmm... we'll see... We'll see..." was all she said.

_That's the end of this chapter... Can I have a review please?! Thanks!!!_

****

**(A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san!!! HEre's another chappie for you guys! I hope you like this!!!)**


	5. Sacked from the Game

**Unpredictable Love **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!**

**Chapter 5: Sacked from the Game**P.E. (Physical Education)..."Yuki!!! Come quick!!!" "What is it?!" Yuki asked as Isumi pulled her out the changing room in a rush. "Takeshi's having a game again! We must see him play!!!" she replied. "Again?! What do you mean again?!" Yuki asked in surprise as they pushed their way through a large crowd of girls, "And exactly how many times did he already play?!" "Fourth time right now... He had a game early in the morning, then he had another one during recess and another one during music a while ago..." she said happily as she found an empty bench near the sideline, "Anyway... this is the third one I watched... I couldn't watch him during music... But I watched him during recess... No one has beaten him yet in b-ball! And gosh-he was soo hot!!! I was even able to talk to him before his game!!! Aah!!! I love him so much!!!"  
  
"Oh! So that's why you left me a while ago?! What a friend you are... you even forgot to return my math notebook to me-" Yuki grumbled as the crowd suddenly burst into an applause as Takeshi and a tall bald-headed guy named Ryu came forward along with the referee, "Ah great... it's the jerk of the season..."  
  
When the game started, every girl kept cheering for Takeshi. "Argh!!! This is so useless!!!" Yuki muttered to herself in annoyance as Isumi told her to sit down for the 8th time.  
  
With a minute more remaining, Takeshi was leading 54-52. Everyone was cheering so hard, especially when Takeshi made a spectacular dunk, making the score 56-52, which ended the game.  
  
Takeshi faced the crowd on the benches cheering for him. 'Grr... I'm getting tired of all this racket! Can't they shut up for once?!' he thought, sighing as he scanned the crowd.  
  
Then he stopped as he saw a young lady with long brown hair getting off her seat. He looked at her closely when his eyes suddenly widened. "It's... It's her..."  
  
Detention time... again..."Here's you math notebook... sorry I forgot..." Isumi said as she got a blue notebook out of her locker. "Well, it's about time!" Yuki said, taking it and placing it in her bag. "I can't believe I got to talk to him a while ago... He's so great... and so... hot... and-" Isumi said dreamily as Yuki placed her bag in her locker. "Humph... I still think he's a jerk..." Yuki mumbled as she left for the janitor's closet.  
  
At the janitor's closet, a tall brown haired guy stood by, leaning on the door. He stood there, checking his watch, when he noticed someone heading towards him. He looked up and saw a beautiful young lady, standing before him with shock in her eyes. They stood on their spots and stared at each other in silence.  
  
"Hey janitor girl," Takeshi finally greeted, "'Sup?" "What are you doing here?!" Yuki exclaimed in irritation, "Don't you have... like... a game or something?! You're not supposed to be here!" "And how would you know that, eh?" Takeshi asked, eyeing her coolly, "You're just the janitor girl... right?"  
  
"NO!!! I'M NOT THE JANITOR!!!" Yuki exclaimed angrily, "YOU?! YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, ARE A TOTAL IDIOT AND A PAIN-IN-THE-ASS!"  
  
Yuki angrily turned her back at him as she started to stomp her way away from him. But all of a sudden, Takeshi grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Hey wait! I was only joking! I'm really sorry about that... I really didn't mean it..." Yuki turned and glared daggers at him as he added, "I just came by to say that... well... I... um...saw you during one of my games a while ago... you know... the one with Ryu?" "MY friend just dragged me along to watch okay?!" Yuki snapped, crossing her arms, "It wasn't like I wanted to see you or anything- To tell you the truth; I wasn't even watching the game."  
  
"S-so... you won't come to watch my other games?" he asked, hiding his disappointment. "DUH... No! You don't really need me for your cheering squad, you know!" Yuki retorted, "You think you're so popular...so cool...so attractive...so irresistible... so great?!"  
  
Yuki furiously trudged her way past Takeshi and back to the janitor's closet. She grabbed a mop and a bucket from the closet, then walked up to Takeshi saying, "You really think you're all that do you?! Well, guess what?! You're not!!!" Yuki then stomped away from him as she headed for the girl's washroom.  
  
In the girl's washroom..."Argh!!!" Yuki cried, throwing the mop and the bucket unto the floor in annoyance. She leaned on the wall and allowed herself to slide down to the floor. She sat there for a while in silence when she stood up and grabbed the toppled mop and bucket on the floor.  
  
'Was... was I too harsh?' Yuki thought as she filled the bucket with water from the sink. 'I mean... I-I did do the right thing... didn't I?' Yuki scratched her head furiously in annoyance. "Why the heck does it have to be this way?!"  
  
Back in the 1st year halls...

"I hate cleaning after these guys..." Yuki grumbled to herself, "The people here are too messy..." She wiped the sweat off her head when suddenly, she heard people arguing in the gym.  
  
"Takamoto! Why did you just come in now?! Do you know that you're 30 minutes late?!"  
  
"Yes coach..."  
  
""Yes sir?!" is that all you can say to me Takamoto?! You've never missed a practice before?! You never have been late to a practice! What were you thinking, Takamoto?! Are you trying to destroy your clean reputation?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why aren't you speaking?! Speak up damn it!!! Where have you been?! Why aren't you talking?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's it! I've had it! I've had enough of your foolishness!!! YOU- are suspended from our game with Jouten High tomorrow!"  
  
"WHAT?! BUT COACH?! YOU CAN'T?!"  
  
"I can and I will! If you've only been to practice today, Takamoto... it wouldn't have to be this way..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'Buts'! I want you out of here right now! And next time, don't be late for practice!"  
  
"Yes coach..."  
  
Suddenly, the gym doors burst open and Takeshi walked out. He then froze on the spot when he saw Yuki staring back at him in shock.  
  
They looked at each other in silence. Then, Takeshi quietly turned to walk away from Yuki.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Takeshi stopped and turned to look at Yuki. "Um... Um... You see..." Yuki mumbled, trying to work out her words. Takeshi looked at her, trying to show no emotion as Yuki looked at him again. He then turned away from her to leave as he quietly said, "See you..."

**_(A/N: Minna-san!!! Sorry... I'm bad at cliffies... sorry too if this is a bad chappie... I had little time to type it...anyway, that's the end of this chapter... Thanks to everyone who gave me a review! Sorry I couldn't reply to you yet... I'm a bit busy... again...SIGH anyway...Can I have a review please?! Thanks!!!) _**


	6. Shinta

**Unpredictable Love**

** By: Misumi Kanegawa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!  
  
Chapter 6: Shinta**

Yuki stood there, stunned by the things she just heard. She gripped the mop shakily as she glanced at the gym doors.  
  
'That was scary… I can't believe he did that… Why'd he even do that?! He's so dumb…' Yuki thought as she shook her head furiously.  
  
'No, what am I thinking?! I gave him a hard time… and now… and now his coach did the same… Jeeze… I never even thought his coach can get that mad just because he missed practice- how can he sack his best player from a game?! He's such a baka coach'  
  
Yuki stood there quietly thinking when she shook her head once more.  
  
'I mustn't think about that… besides, who would know about what happened to him tonight? Only the Basketball varsity was here tonight… right?'

* * *

The next day…  
  
Isumi ran to Yuki's side once she saw her enter their first classroom.  
  
"Nani?! What's happening?! Is there something wrong?!" Yuki asked in alarm as she saw Isumi's eyes go watery.  
  
"Yes! Everything's wrong!!!" Isumi wailed.  
  
"Nande?! What happened?!"  
  
"Takeshi!!! Takeshi's not here today!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Yuki started scratching her head in annoyance.  
  
"Was that it?! Jeeze! And I thought someone died or something!"  
  
"But he's not here!!!" Isumi cried unhappily.  
  
"So? He just might be sick or something, that's all…"  
  
"Iie!!! You don't understand!!! Takeshi's not like this!!!" Isumi cried, wiping her tears away, "He's never been absent from school before! He's got a spotless record! He's never like this?! It's absolutely unbelievable!"  
  
"Jeeze… he's human you know… he can't be that perfect…"  
  
"Iie! There's something else!!!"  
  
"Really? What? He suddenly became too fat or something?"  
  
"Iie! He got suspended in his game today! And it was because he got late for a practice! Can you believe that?!" "No… he's got a harsh coach if you ask me- sacking a player like that- he was supposed to be the best- like you said, right? And jeeze- it was just his first time missing practice, isn't it?!"  
  
"Yeah… how'd you know?" Isumi asked curiously as Yuki froze in place.  
  
"Ah- eh- It's just a guess…" Yuki replied, scratching her head in embarrassment, "But… how about you… How'd you know? I thought…"  
  
"What are you mumbling about Yuki?! Don't you listen to the latest news in the school?!" Isumi said in disbelief, "A group of girls –Actually it's Takeshi's fan club 'I'm part of it of course'- and they asked some of the guys from the basketball team where Takeshi was… since he was SUPPOSED to be there- but then he wasn't, so the guys told them the whole story… so now, everyone knows about it…"  
  
"Everyone?! I mean… everyone knows… the… the whole story?" Yuki gulped slowly, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Duh… didn't you hear me?" Isumi said in disbelief, placing her hands on her waist, "HE got late for an important practice yesterday. His coach got mad at him for being late & not telling anyone why. He got suspended from his game today so now he's not in school… and no one knows why! Okay?! Get me now?!"  
  
"So… no one knew why he got late?" Yuki asked slowly, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Arghh!!! Didn't I just tell you that?! Try cleaning your ears Yuki!!! I really think something's wrong with it!" Isumi exclaimed, scratching her head in annoyance, "For the last time! NO ONE KNOWS WHY, OKAY?! Get it?! Understand now?!"  
  
"Kisaragi! Tsujimoto! My class is now starting! Sit down right now before I give you both detentions!  
  
"Hai sensei…"  
  
Lunch time…  
  
"Hey Yuki!"  
  
"Oh… hey Shinji," Yuki greeted him as Yuki and Isumi bought their lunch.  
  
"Do you need a table?" Shinji asked Isumi in a hurry.  
  
"Huh? Oh…Yeah… Whatever…" Isumi replied gloomily.  
  
"Hey- What's wrong with you?" Shinji asked her, raising a brow.  
  
"Oh… uh… it's about… uh… the Takeshi guy…" Yuki whispered to him as he nodded.  
  
"Ah… I see… I get it…" Shinji said, turning to Isumi, "I got a table near the entrance… You can just look for my bag on top of the table, okay? You know my bag anyway, right? The blue one… remember?"  
  
"Ah… yeah… sure… whatever…" Isumi replied miserably as she left for Shinji's table.  
  
Just as Yuki was about to follow Isumi, Shinji stopped her. Yuki looked at him in surprise as Shinji just held on to her arm.  
  
"Can I speak to you?"  
  
"Uh… what… here? Right now?" Yuki asked as Shinji nodded.  
  
"Yeah… do you have the time?"  
  
"Um… well… not really… I still have to submit a report to the teacher before lunch ends… So I can't…" Yuki replied as she saw the disappointment in Shinji's eyes, "I'm really sorry Shinji… Maybe we could talk tomorrow, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Um… yeah… sure… I guess…" he replied, trying to hide his disappointment as he tried to smile at her, "Well then… let's go and eat… shall we?"  
  
"Um… yeah… sure…"

* * *

Detention… for the fourth time…  
  
Yuki was sweeping the floor of the First year hall. AS she threw away the dust she collected in the trash can nearby, she heard the sounds of a ball dribbling and the squeaking of shoes from inside the gym.  
  
'That's weird… No one's supposed to be in there after school… except the basketball team and the volleyball team… and both have a game with Jouten High today…' Yuki thought, scratching her head, 'Not unless they came back to school early…'  
  
Yuki quietly crept towards the gym doors. Slowly, she opened the door an inch or so, not daring to make a sound, and looked around the gym. She gasped as she saw a small boy, around the age of six, playing basketball.  
  
'What's a kid doing in here?! He's not allowed in here… not unless… he's got a varsity player with him…' Yuki thought, looking puzzled.  
  
To her surprise, someone from the other side of the gym with an older sounding voice said, "That was a nice try Shinta… Just try to bend your knees more… and try exerting more effort when shooting the ball, okay?"  
  
Yuki gasped in surprise as she saw a brown-haired guy, in a blue shirt and black pants, walking towards the small boy.  
  
'What the heck is he doing here?! I thought he was absent today?! If anyone finds him here- he's so dead!'  
  
"I'm not really good in basketball…" the kid sighed unhappily, "I can never be as good as you oni-san…"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're getting go you know…" the older guy said, patting the kid's shoulder, "All you really need is more practice… I'm sure of it…"  
  
"I wish I was like you oni-san… You're so cool… and so popular… and you're a really really good basketball player!" the kid sighed.  
  
"No… I suggest that you don't try to be like me too much Shinta… I'm not all that…" he sighed in reply as he ruffled his little brother's hair, "Someone helped me see that…"  
  
Yuki blushed at his words, taking a step back from the gym doors in surprise.  
  
'Was…Was he… Was he talking about… about me?!'  
  
All of a sudden, a voice out the another door leading to the field was heard.  
  
"Damn balls! They're too heavy…"  
  
"Yipes! It's Isumi! What's she doing here?!' Yuki thought with panic as Shinta said to his brother, "Oni-san! Someone's coming! What are we going to do?!"  
  
"We get out of here of course! I'm not supposed to be here-remember?!" he replied in a hurry as he opened a gym door leading to the school's green house, "C'mon! Let's go here!"

* * *

Isumi entered the gym panting heavily. She looked around as she pulled a bag of soccer balls in the gym.  
  
"Hmm… I thought I heard some voices a while ago…" she mumbled to herself as she placed the soccer balls in the ball closet.  
  
Isumi looked around once more.  
  
"Hmm… I must be dreaming…," she said to herself as she exited the gym.

* * *

Yuki sighed in relief. She had managed to close the door to the gym just before Isumi came in.  
  
'Jeeze… I am never doing that again…' Yuki sighed as she headed over to another hall.

* * *

After detention, Yuki walked home alone.  
  
"I'm never doing that again… Now everyone left me… even Isumi…" Yuki sighed to herself, "I really need to sweep faster next time…"  
  
She passed by Blue Mountain Park and stopped. She saw someone familiar sitting under a big oak tree. He was watching the sun go down behind the mountain. He then stood up from his place and turned to leave when he saw Yuki standing right in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the both of them asked at the same time as they both blushed.  
  
"Um… I was… I was just on my way home…" Yuki stammered as she tried her best not to blush, "Why did you even ask? I don't even know why you're here either… You were supposed to be in school you know…"  
  
"Why? Do you even care if I go?" he asked, turning away from her as Yuki stared at him blankly.  
  
'Uh… is this guy asking me some kind of trick question or something?!'  
  
"Uh…No… but the other girls seem to…" Yuki replied, looking around uneasily, "Why- 'I hope no one sees us together- they'd really get the wrong idea…' Why do you ask?"  
  
"Um… Nothing… I just… I just want to hear someone's opinion… that's all…" he replied as he looked around to see if anyone was there.  
  
"Hey- I've got a name okay?!" Yuki mumbled, sounding a bit annoyed, "Call me Yuki. Not janitor girl or whatever name you can think of…"  
  
"Oh… well… um… I'm sorry about before… you know… back by the janitor's closet…" he said, looking ashamed of himself, "I… I really didn't mean it… Well… normally I do… with the other girls that is… but…"  
  
"Well… apology accepted," Yuki said, crossing her arms, "Just don't do it again-okay?"  
  
"You got it…" he replied, smiling a bit as a small boy came and stood beside him, "Oh…yeah… um… this is my kid bro Shinta…"  
  
"Hi! My name's Yuki!" Yuki said, smiling at Shinta.  
  
"Nice to meet you…" he replied as he quickly turned to his brother, "We need to go! It's seven o'clock already!"**_(A/N: Minna-san!!! Sorry... I'm bad at cliffies... sorry too if I took such a long time updating this story!!! I'm such a bad author!!!- dog's are set after Me!!! Waah!!!!  
  
Anyway… I'm saying my deepest apology to aLeQz! I'm sometime's to lazy to write… it's either that- or I'm updating a different storry… gomen!!! I truly am!!! Anyway- Thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I'm really happy!!! Hehehe… to those who just read this story-Can I have a review please?! Thanks!!!)  
  
I'm answering reviews!!!  
  
Susanrin – hey! Thanks for the review!!! Glad you liked my fic!  
  
aLeQz – hey! Thanks for the review!!! Anyway- I'm happy that you really seem to like it- I sort of based this story –a little bit only- on my life… well, never mind… Here's the chapter you were asking for , and I do hope you like it! And I promise- I'll update again sooner! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
hikari-nimeluvrs – hey! Thanks for the review!!! Um… uh… about chapter 20… I think it's gonna be a long time before I post it… I'm still in chapter 6 after all… hehehe… gomen…  
  
S-K-M-R - hey! Thanks for the review!!! Uh… just like what I said to Hikari-nimeluvrs... It's gonna be a long time before I post those chapters… how come people keep on asking me for those chapters anyway?! Well- never mind- I'll just try to update faster then… _**


	7. The Agreement

**Unpredictable Love **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!**

**Chapter 7: The Agreement **

"What?!"

Both Shinta and his brother looked up at Yuki in surprise.

"I need to go! I still have to cook my dinner!!!" Yuki exclaimed as she ran off before either one can say another word.

"Yuki..." Shinta mumbled as he turned to his brother, "Hey wasn't that the janitor girl you were telling me about?"

"Huh?! What?! Oh yeah..." Takeshi mumbled as if he just woke up from a dream.

"Are you okay?" Shinta said, looking bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm fine... don't worry about me..." he replied, ruffling his brother's dark brown hair.

"Hey! Quit that!!!"

* * *

As the two brothers walked down the street a blue mustang just drove on a big puddle, splashing water on both of them.

"Hey you big jerk!!!" Shinta exclaimed, waving his fist in the air, "Why'd you splash water on us!"

"Shh!" Takeshi hissed, covering his brother's mouth and dragging him over to the nearest alley, "I know that guy- he's from my school-"

A sandy-blonde haired guy stepped out from the blue mustang. He looked around as he closed his cellphone.

"Damn- Yuki isn't home yet... where can she be..." he mumbled to himself as he saw a young woman with short blonde hair passing by the nearest alley.

She stopped in surprise as the sandy-blonde haired guy walked towards her.

"Hey Isumi!" he greeted her.

"Hey Shinji... what are you doing here?" Isumi said, looking around, "I thought you asked Yuki to go out with you tonight?"

"I tried to ask her during lunch time, but she said she was too busy..." Shinji replied, shrugging, "Anyway, I tried waiting for her a while ago after her detention time, but she didn't seem to show up, so I thought she went home early... But I tried calling her twice, but no one answered- well, except her answering machine..."

"Hmm... that doesn't sound like Yuki... her brothers' curfew for her is a quarter before seven..." Isumi said, crossing her arms.

"A quarter before seven? But then how'd you get to go to the Buzz before?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Oh... I asked her brother for permission..." Isumi replied, looking at her watch.

"Oh... maybe I should ask her brother for permission first before I ask her out tomorrow..." Shinji mumbled as Isumi replied, "Not tonight though..."

"Why not?"

"Cause I just saw him with a girl a while ago walking right out of the movie house across the street..." Isumi replied shaking his head slowly, "... So, I'm guessing he's coming home late tonight... that guy's a chick magnet... Not to mention a play boy..."

"Damn it... Well... you... will still help me with her... right?" Shinji asked her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah- whatever- I just told you days ago that I'd just help her notice you- right?" Isumi said, crossing her arms, "If I helped you any further- She'd notice it- and she's gonna get so mad at me 'She hates it when I pair her up with someone...'"

Shinji beamed at her.

"Great! That's great enough for me! But tell me- what does she like better? Chocolates- flowers or Jewelry?"

"I told you I'd only help her notice you!" Isumi snapped as Shinji gave her his best version of the puppy dog pout, "Ah jeeze! Don't give me that look!"

"Pwease?????"

"Agh! Okay- fine! Whatever!" Isumi said in annoyance, "She likes chocolates with almonds- her favorite flower are roses- and jewelry- I don't know about that 'Because I never really saw her wearing jewelry before...'"

"Well- never mind the jewelry then- I'll just give her those chocolate almonds and a bunch of roses when I ask her out to dinner," Shinji said to her while looking around the area, "So... will that be okay for her?"

"Yeah- sure- whatever... She's not the picky type anyway... 'Except she hates anything with raisins in them'" Isumi sighed, checking her watch again, "Um- listen- I have to go... I still have to buy some groceries for my mom..."

"Uh! Sure! Take care Isumi! And thanks a bunch!" Shinji said, giving her a big hug.

"Ack! Lemme go! Do that to Yuki!" Isumi snapped blushing madly as Shinji set her back down on her feet.

"Gomen- I'm just- you know..." Shinji said in embarrassment as Isumi sighed in annoyance, "Gomen about that..."

"It's okay- just never do that again next time 'Cause only my beloved Takeshi can do that to me'" Isumi said as they both waved good bye to each other, "See you in school..."

Shinji sighed as he looked around his surroundings one more time.

"Hmm... Why do I have this strange feeling that I'm being watched?" he mumbled to himself as he got back in his car and drove away.

* * *

Shinta looked at his brother. HE was leaning against a wall, clenching his fists and was deep in thought.

'Hmm? What's up with him?' Shinta thought, waving his hands in Takeshi's face as he said out loud, "Hey?! Yo?! Are you okay?! Is anyone there?! Did someone take your brain or something?!"

"Huh?! Wha- Is there a fire?! Where's the fire?!" Takeshi cried in surprise as if he just snapped out of a trance, "Where's the fire?! Where's the fire?!"

"Hey! 'You're embarrassing me!' Snapped out of it will you?!" Shinta snapped in annoyance, "You're talking too much..."

"Huh? Wha- oh... sorry..." Takeshi apologized, looking very embarrassed, "I... I was just... thinking about something..."

"What were you thinking about?" Shinta asked, raising a brow at his brother.

"Uh..." Takeshi mumbled, blushing madly, "uh... um... it's nothing... Let's just go..."

He then reached for his brother's hand and pulled him down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Damn Makoto!" Yuki grumbled, looking at a delicious looking choco-caramel cake as she washed the dishes, "The time I feel like making something special for him- he's out again... maybe flirting with one of his many girlfriends..."

Yuki sighed in irritation as she dried up all the dishes. She then went over to their living room and lied down on their couch. She sighed as she stared up the ceiling.

'I can't believe... he talked to me...' she thought, picturing Takeshi in her mind.

She blushed madly at the thought and shook her head furiously.

'Damn! Stop thinking about him! There's nothing special about him! He's just a mean-rude-snobbish guy!!! Nothing more, nothing less!' she scolded herself, 'don't tell me I'm liking the guy?!'

She looked up at their phone which was hanging on the wall.

'Hmm... better check if there's a message...'

She stood up from the couch and headed for the phone. She clicked on a button and a voice came, saying, "You have one message. Message one: "Hey Yuki! This is Shinji! DO you think I can talk to you tomorrow during recess? You don't have to call back; just try to come if you're not too busy, okay? Well... I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow... Bye!" " BEEP! BEEP!

Yuki looked at the phone in confusion.

'Why'd he want to talk to me?'

Suddenly she remembered something she said before 'We'll see... We'll see...'

She walked back over to the couch and sat on it looking very dumbfounded.

'Was that why he wanted to talk to me?' she thought as Shinji's smiling face appeared in her head.

'He is cute... and kind... and a great cook...' she thought as she blushed red, 'wait! What the heck am I thinking?! I almost sound like Isumi now?!'

Suddenly, her memories of meeting at the park with Takeshi flashed in her head.

She turned redder as she remembered his words, "Do you even care if I go?"

"Damn it?! Why is this all happening to me?!"

* * *

_**(A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 7! I hope you liked this chapter!!! Anyway... hope you'll still continue to read my story! And maybe read some of my other stories! Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!! I promise I'll answer them next time! See ya!) **_


	8. 'She hugged me'

**Unpredictable Love **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!**

**Chapter 8: 'She hugged me...'**

* * *

The next day... while Yuki was walking to school...

"This is so freakishly weird... why does Shinji want to talk to me about something face to face?" Yuki asked herself, kicking a can on the street, "Why the heck didn't he just leave a message on the phone last night?"

Yuki sighed and entered school grounds. She noticed Isumi hanging around with a group of girls trailing behind Takeshi. She sighed again, shaking her head in disgust.

"Really... I don't see anything likable in that guy..." Yuki snorted, turning her back away from them, "Shinji looks much cuter than him!"

Yuki sat down on a school bench when she noticed Isumi running towards her.

"Hey!"

"Hey..." Yuki said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... nothing..." Isumi said, sighing.

Yuki looked up at her with a curious face.

"Hey- what's wrong?" Yuki asked as Isumi sighed.

"It's Shinji... he's..."

"EH?" Yuki stood up from her seat in alarm, "Why?! What's wrong?! What happened to him?!"

"Hahaha..." Isumi said laughing as Yuki blushed, "Aww... Yuki really is in love with Shinji..."

"Stop it!!! Don't make me blush!!!" Yuki exclaimed hitting her on the head.

"Ow-OW- Okay- stop it!" Isumi exclaimed as Yuki stopped in surprise.

All of a sudden, a tall sophomore girl walked up to Isumi and whispered something to her ear. Isumi froze in shock, her eyes had gone wide. Yuki just looked at her curiously.

"Why that no good idiot!!!" Isumi exclaimed angrily, crushing the empty soda can in her hand.

Yuki sweat dropped.

"Ah!!! I can't believe him! This is big news!!!"

"Huh?"

"That no good Shinji- I'll kill him with my bare hands-"

"Woah! Hold on- What are you talking about?! Shinji?!" Yuki exclaimed in surprise as Isumi's eyes blazed in anger.

"That idiot! How could he?!"

"How could he what?!"

"I can't believe him! This has never happened before!!!"

"What are you talking about?!?!?!"

"I'm gonna shred him to pieces-"

"ISUMI!!!"

"What?" Isumi said in surprise looking at her irritated friend.

"What happened to Shinji?!"

"Huh? Did something happen to him already?! 'Damn- I was too late'"

"No! What were you talking about just a minute ago?! You said it had something to do with Shinji! 'or is she playing again with me?!'"

"Oh... that.... Well.... You see..."

"What the heck is it already?!?!?!"

"Shinji refused Takeshi's challenge letter!" Isumi said fuming again as Yuki fell down anime style.

"WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE SO ANGRY ABOUT?!?!?!"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't be angry? Basketball is the best sport around!" Isumi said as Yuki hit her on the head, "Ouch!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" Yuki exclaimed sitting back down on her seat, "I'm glad someone finally refused that big shot..."

"You're so mean!!!"

"You are too!!!"

Recess...

"Ah? You're not going to sit over with that Takamoto guy of yours?" Yuki asked as Isumi sat down beside her under a tree, "Especially after Shinji dumped him?! 'Eww... that sounds like they're gays!'"

"Um... no... 'I wish I could... he might be so upset over the whole Shinji thing...'" Isumi said, rolling her eyes, "He's not even out for recess... he said he had something important to do..."

"Jeeze... so you left him because he just said he had something important to do?" Yuki said in disgust as Isumi pouted, "HA! And I thought you were so in love with the guy- you can't even cheer him up after Shinji dumped him! 'Okay... that DEFINITELY sounds weird...'"

"Well... yeah! Cause according to the TFC Observation 7-"

"The WH-What?!"

"TFC Observation 7!" Isumi snapped, "Whenever Takeshi Takamoto says that he has something important to do, it is a must that no one disturbs him! The reason is it may be for a new basketball game- or exams- or..."

"That's really weird if you ask me..."

"No it is NOT!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!

"Is too..."

"IS NOT!"

"Is too..."

"ARGH!!!!" Isumi exclaimed, scratching her head in annoyance as Yuki giggled.

"Okay-fine- I'm sorry... jeeze... you don't have to be all protective of that weird lover of yours..." Yuki said sarcastically as Isumi turned red.

"You don't understand it, do you?"

"Nope..." Yuki said, "Hmm... Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot something! 'Damn! How could I forget?!'"

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"Huh? Oh... nothing... I just had to go meet someone right now... it totally slipped out of my mind..." Yuki said blushing as Isumi raised a brow at her, grinning slyly, "What?"

"So... tell me... who's this person you're supposed to meet?" Isumi said, slyly as Yuki turned redder.

"Um...uh... Shinji wants to meet me..." Yuki said, blushing furiously, "I mean- he said that the wants to talk to me during recess..."

"Then why don't you go talk to him already?" Isumi said hotly as Yuki shrugged.

"I can't- he didn't tell me where we should meet..." Yuki said shrugging as Isumi fell down anime style, "So I'm just staying right here until I see him pass by..."

"No-you-won't!" Isumi exclaimed, pulling her friend to her feet, "You're gonna go out there and look for the damn guy!"

"Hello?! Have you suddenly become dense?!" Yuki asked in annoyance, knocking on Isumi's head.

"Ah- quit that!"

"Well- what am I supposed to do?! This is a huge school for heaven's sake! I can't find him in 10 minutes only!" Yuki snapped as Isumi sighed.

"Well- I remember both his and Takeshi's class both have music just before recess..."Isumi suggested, "Try checking the auditorium... I think they had a test on the minuet in G today..."

"How the heck do you get all this stuff?!" Yuki cried as Isumi started to walk away towards the gym, "Hey! Answer my question!!!"

"Oh-don't worry- I have my sources..." Isumi said, her eyes glinting, "Anyway- I'm off to find my beloved Takeshi!"

"Yeah... sure... leave me..." Yuki said with a sigh, rolling her eyes, as she headed for the auditorium.

-----

Just outside the auditorium, Yuki heard a guitar being played. Yuki looked at the closed auditorium doors in curiosity, 'Hmm... I wonder who's playing.' Yuki thought as she softly and slowly opened the auditorium doors.

"... How I only wish that she's here right by me...

So I can tell her just how much I love her...

So I can tell her... Just... how... much... I love... her-"

Takeshi stopped singing and playing his guitar. He looked up from his music stand in caution. His eyes widened as he blushed. He saw Yuki staring right back at him, blushing as well.

"J-Janitor- I mean... Yuki?!" He stammered, quickly laying his guitar down on his chair as he stood up, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Um... I was... just... looking for Shinji..." Yuki replied, turning red, "Um... have you seen him anywhere around here? Isumi said he might be here..."

"Yatsushima Shinji? No... I remember him leaving after music... he seemed to be in a hurry then..." Takeshi replied, trying to look calm, "Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"NO!" Yuki exclaimed as her face burned in embarrassment.

"Feh- yeah right... why are you looking for the guy then?" Takeshi said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Yuki turned red in anger.

"You know what?! I don't even know WHY I'm wasting my time with a JERK like you?!" Yuki angrily exclaimed, "And I'm glad Shinji dumped you!!!"

"Huh? 'Dumped me?!'"

She turned her back on him and rushed right out of the auditorium, slamming the door behind her.

During Art class...

"So... Did you get to talk to Shinji?" Isumi whispered, mixing some red and white paint together.

"No," Yuki snapped in irritation as she dabbed some green on her canvas.

"What's wrong with you?! You seem awfully cranky since recess..." Isumi said in a low voice, "Anyway, I didn't find Takeshi a while ago and..."

"TAKESHI TAKESHI TAKESHI! That's all I ever hear about!!!" Yuki exclaimed angrily, "Why can't you talk about something else for once?!"

Suddenly...

"Kisaragi?! Detention!!! We'll talk outside! NOW!" the teacher exclaimed.

Yuki sighed gloomily as she followed the teacher out of the class room.

"Poor Yuki..." Isumi said with a sigh.

During lunch...

"Isumi! Isumi!"

"Huh? Oh! Shinji! What're you doing here?! Where the heck have you been?! 'I'm gonna pound you to smithereens!!!'" Isumi asked, her eyes glinting evilly.

Shinji sighed as both of them sat down on an empty table.

"I'm really sorry... I should've told you guys, especially Yuki..." Shinji sighed, "The baseball team called for an emergency meeting in the middle of music period, so I had to go... or coach will sack me... anyway, it ended at the end of recess... so I wasn't able to meet Yuki... I'm really sorry..."

"'Hmm... I guess I'll just pound him next time... Yuki's in detention because of me... Have to go do something for her...' HEY! Don't apologize to me! Well you can after what you did to Takeshi! - But we'll talk about that later- anyway, apologize to Yuki!" Isumi said, sipping her juice, "She really seemed grumpy after recess... I don't really know if it's because you didn't show up..."

"Oh man... damn!" Shinji said, looking worried, "Where's Yuki anyway?"

"OH! In detention- Art room! Go to her right now!"

---

"Damn detention..." Yuki grumbled, soaking a piece of cloth in a bucket of water, "Now I won't have much time to eat..."

She scrubbed the last blackboard and sighed, dumping the water in the art room sink. Then, she placed the cloth and bucket back into the art closet. She then washed her hands on the sink and shook them to get rid of the excess water. She sighed as she checked her watch.

"Damn... ten minutes left..."

She hurriedly got her bag and headed for the door. All of a sudden, someone entered the room at the same time, causing them to both collide at each other.

"OW..." Yuki cried, rubbing her aching head.

"Sorry Yuki... I didn't mean to bump into you..."

"Shinji?!" Yuki asked in surprise as she picked up her bag from the floor, "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?!"

Suddenly, her stomach lurched as Shinji smirked.

"Sorry... I see you're hungry.... Here..." he said, offering her some rice cakes, "Eat it now before you die of hunger..."

"Ha ha ha... very funny..." Yuki said, rolling her eyes as she bit into one of his rice cakes, "Hey! These are good! Did you make them or did they actually serve something good in the cafeteria for once?"

Shinji laughed.

"Yeah... I made them... but they're not really that good..." Shinji said, trying to act humble, "Anyway, let's get out of here before a teacher catches us alone..."

Yuki blushed at the thought, nodding in agreement. She finished her current rice cake as they headed out of the art room.

-----

"So... you haven't answered my question yet..." Yuki said, finishing another rice cake, "Who told you I'd be in the Art room?"

"Huh? Oh... Isumi did..." Shinji said as he started explaining about the emergency baseball meeting and apologizing for not telling her.

"It's alright... I don't mind..." Yuki said as she finished the last of Shinji's rice cakes, "Oops...Ah... Sorry about your rice cakes... they're just too good to resist... and for the fact that I didn't get to eat lunch..."

"Nah... that's okay... I actually made them for you..."

"Me? Why me?" Yuki asked in surprise, blushing madly.

"Ah... Hmm... it's nothing... Shinji said, trying to look innocent.

"Oh yeah... Why do you want to talk to me again?" Yuki asked, checking her watch, "Oh no! I forgot! I have music today!!!"

"Wait Yuki..." Shinji said as Yuki interrupted, "Call me later... I promise... we'll talk, okay? Thanks!"

She gave Shinji a quick hug and headed towards the auditorium.

'She hugged me... It must be my lucky day...'

* * *

**_(A/N: Hi guys! This is chapter 8! I hope you liked this chapter!!! I typed it in a hurry though so I don't really know if I made a mistake in it...Anyway... hope you'll still continue to read my story! And maybe read some of my other stories! Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!! I promise I'll answer them next time! I'm a bit too busy to answer them, but I'll answer them as soon as I can! See ya!) _**


	9. The secret's out

**Unpredictable Love **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!**

**Chapter 9: The secret's out**

* * *

Music time...

In the auditorium, Yuki walked in just in time before the teacher came in. She sat down just in front of Isumi carrying her flute case in her hand.

'I can't believe I did that...' Yuki mumbled to herself, blushing madly.

She opened her flute case and began assembling her flute. She looked up at the stage and watched their music teacher place his music stand on the center of the stage. She sighed, looking back down at the flute in her hands.

'Takeshi was there this morning...' she thought, shaking her head in irritation, 'why did HE suddenly come in my mind?! The stupid jerk!'

She cursed under her breath as she took out a music book from her bag. She sighed and opened the book to the music piece they were currently working on.

'I wish Shinji could just kick his ass- That Takamato's the most insolent jerk ever!' Yuki thought angrily as she tuned her flute.

"Psst"

'HE keeps on asking me if Shinji's my boyfriend?! What's up with that?!' Yuki thought as the music teacher began yelling at someone angrily.

"Psst!"

'What the heck is wrong with him?! Can't he just stop asking about my personal life?!' Yuki angrily said in her mind as her eyebrows narrowed, 'Hmph! Maybe he's just jealous cuz I'm not falling for him like those other fan girls of his...'

"PSST!!!"

"Ah?"

Yuki turned around to see an annoyed look on Isumi's face.

"Oh... hey..." Yuki said absentmindedly as Isumi pouted.

"What the heck's with you?! I've been trying to catch your attention for like- say... two minutes?!" Isumi hissed as Yuki sweat dropped.

"Ah... gomen... I was just... you know... thinking of something..." Yuki replied in embarrassment.

Isumi just raised a brow at her in annoyance.

"Anyway- what the heck took you so long to get here?! I tried waiting for you to come in the cafeteria.

"Ah- gomen..."

"Really girl- what're you trying to do? Ditch me?"

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it! I was in detention!" Yuki said, blushing slightly, "How should I know how long it'll take me to wash all those blackboards?!"

"Girls?! What are you two babbling about?!" the music teacher suddenly snapped at them.

Yuki and Isumi looked at him in shock. The music teacher raised a brow at them.

"I'm giving you your first warning..." he grumbled, "We're starting the Blue Danube, ok?!"

"Uh... Hai!" they both said as the teacher headed back up the stage.

After a few minutes, the music teacher began scolding another pupil of his at the end of the auditorium. Yuki sighed as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Yuki turned around and saw Isumi grinning sheepishly at her.

"Um... what's with your face?" Yuki asked as Isumi immediately scowled.

"Tell me-" Isumi finally said after she calmed down, "What took you so long?"

"Huh? In what?"

"You know- detention!"

"I was cleaning the blackboards!" Yuki hissed while blushing madly.

Isumi just smirked as Yuki blushed redder.

"Okay- fine! Shinji came! Are you happy?!" Yuki hissed as Isumi giggled softly, "It's all your fault anyway- why do you have to ask me?"

"Well... c'mon! Tell me!" Isumi said excitedly as Yuki scowled.

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing to tell!" Yuki mumbled, still blushing furiously.

Isumi pouted.

"Aw c'mon Yuki! I'm your friend! Friends tell!"

"Okay! Okay- just shut up!" Yuki hissed, looking around to see if the teacher was looking their way.

To their luck, the teacher just headed out of the room to go to the washroom. The auditorium was soon filled with noise.

"Okay... um..." Yuki said, scratching her head in embarrassment, "Shinji and I talked a bit... um... and he also gave me some of his rice cakes- which was just so good!"

Isumi squealed as Yuki blushed red.

"And... and?!"

"Just keep quiet about it, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever-"

"Isumi!"

"Okay- fine! I won't tell..." Isumi grumbled, crossing her arms, "What is it anyway?!"

"Um..." Yuki mumbled, checking the room to see if anyone was looking at them, "Well... you see... I really don't know why... but... I... um... I gave him a hug before coming to music..."

"YOU HUGGED HIM?!" Isumi exclaimed, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Um..." Yuki blushed, staring down at her flute, "Yeah..."

"Oh my gosh! Yuki! You flirt! I can't believe it! YOU?! YOU actually did that?!" Isumi asked slyly, with a bit of awe in her voice.

"SHH! I told you to keep quiet!!! You talk too much!!" Yuki hissed, blushing madly.

"Well- then answer me first..." Isumi slyly mumbled as Yuki turned red.

"Nani?" Yuki said shyly

"Do you like Shinji?" Isumi asked as Yuki blushed madly.

"Um... Actually..."

"Spill it girl..."

"Um... I... I seem to like the guy... anyway... he might hate me... after what I did... you know... the hugging..." Yuki mumbled, not daring to look at Isumi.

"Him?! No way!!!"

Yuki slowly looked up at Iusmi in surprise.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying- is that YOU are so DENSE!!!"

"I am?"

"Argh!!! Don't you know that the guy likes you a lot?!" Isumi said in annoyance as Yuki blushed madly.

"He- he does?" Yuki asked shyly as ISumi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Of course! That's why I've been helping him get closer to you-"

Suddenly, Isumi stopped as Yuki hung her mouth open in surprise.

The auditorium went silent.

"What- did you just say?!" Yuki stammered, clenshing her hands into fists.

"Well... I... um..." ISumi mumbled, quickly looking away from Yuki's angry eyes.

"I-I can't believe this! YOU! How could you?!?!?!" Yuki exclaimed angrily.

"KISARAGI!"

Yuki turned around in horror to find an angry looking music teacher striding towards her.

"I am VERY ashamed you!" The teacher screamed at Yuki.

Yuki turned pale and tried to look away from the teachers angry glare.

"I just stepped out one minute- and then I come back and find you yelling in my quiet auditorium?!" the teacher stuttered in anger, "HAVE YOU NO SHAME ON YOURSELF?!"

"B-But..."

"I will not tolerate this! I never want you to disrupt my class EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" The angry teacher hollered as Yuki quivered slightly from his gaze, "I am giving you detention for your very intolerable behavior!"

"But ma'am!!! I'm already doing triple detention after school!!!" Yuki cried in despair, "I can't possibly do another detention!"

"You CAN and you WILL!" You're stacking every instrument in their proper places after school whether you like it or not!" the angry techer shouted, "And you are NEVER going to talk back to mer again! Do you hear me?! Or It's going to be double detention time for you!"

* * *

"Hey... are you still mad at me?" Isumi asked Yuki as Yuki hastily opened her locker.

"Well- what do you think?!" Yuki grumbled coldly as she shoved her bag into her locker.

"It wasn't my fault you were screaming like that!" Isumi complained as Yuki glared daggers at her.

"Well- if you just didn't hide the fact that you were forcing me and Shinji together behind my back- maybe wouldn't be this mad!" Yuki exclaimed at ISumi, slamming her locker shut.

"But Yuki!"

"I don't think I can ever trust you again!"

"Hey! The reason I hid that secrety from you is because I knew you'd get mad at me!!!" ISumi explained, "And FYI, Shinji does like you! So I decided to help you out for a bit- cause I thought you had a liking for him to!"

"And whatever happened to "FRIENDS TELL"?!" Yuki said coldly, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Hey! You said so yourself, "I seem to like the guy" Didn't you just say that?! Huh?! HUH?!" ISumi said sarcastically as Yuki turned her back on her.

"Just shut up already, alright?! I still have more stuff to do because of YOU!" Yuki exclaimed angrily as she stormed off to the janitor's closet.

* * *

**_(A/N: Hi guys! This is chapter 9! I hope you liked this chapter!!! I typed this too in a hurry though so I don't really know if I made a mistake in it...Anyway... hope you'll still continue to read my story! And maybe read some of my other stories! Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!! I promise I'll answer them next time! I'm a bit too busy to answer them (AGAIN!),GOMEN!!!! But I'll answer them as soon as I can! Sorry for the long wait!!! See ya!) _**


	10. No Parents?

**Unpredictable Love **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!**

**Chapter 10: No Parents?**

* * *

Janitor's closet...

'I am not going to cry-' Yuki commanded herself, trying to find a mop and a bucket from the closet.

She quickly hastily grabbed everything she needed for her triple detention and headed for the girl's washroom.

She tried to stop the tears building up in her eyes to stop from falling. She filled the bucket, which she was carrying, with water.

'I shouldn't cry- I mustn't cry... not here... not now...' she thought as she tried to drag the heavy pail to the first year hall with the mop still in her hands, 'If I cry now-'

All of a sudden, some water spilled from the bucket she was carrying. To Yuki's surprise, she slipped on the puddle of water on the floor. Yuki yelped in pain and fell flat on her butt. The now empty bucket went sailing in the air. Then it landed with a thud a few meters away from her and the mop now sprawled on the floor.

Water scattered everywhere. The bucket went rolling away from her. She was completely soaked.

She banged her fists angrily at the watery floor surrounding her.

'Why do these all happen to me?!' Yuki thought, covering her face with her wet hands.

She began to cry...

Suddenly, the gym doors opened and out came Takeshi in his red and white basketball uniform. He quickly looked down at the floor in surprise as he felt his feet splashing against the watery floor. He looked around and found Yuki crying softly on the wet floor.

Takeshi looked at her with a feeling of sympathy. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't see her crying like that. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her on the wet floor. He sighed, listening to Yuki's small sniffles. He got something out of his pocket then tapped Yuki on the shoulder.

"Here..."

Yuki removed her hands from her face in surprise. She looked up to the person kneeling next to her, widening her eyes in complete astonishment. She found Takeshi blushing slightly while holding out a white handkerchief to her.

"Um... take it... you need it..." he said, smiling kindly as Yuki hesitated, turning her head away from him.

Tears began to build up ion her eyes again.

"No... really... it's okay... take it... please?" Takeshi urged her as Yuki looked up once more at him.

She gazed at his dark blue eyes then sighed. Shyly, she took the white cloth from his hand. She blushed madly, staring down at the handkerchief in her hands.

"Um... thanks..."

"No problem... Do you... uh... need any help?" Takeshi asked scanning the wet floors around them.

"I-Iie..." Yuki blushed, shaking her head slightly, "I'll be okay..."

"You sure? I can help you out you know- it looks like you need some dry clothing..." Takeshi mumbled, blushing madly.

Yuki blushed, and turned away from him.

"H-Hai... I'll be fine..." she mumbled when she noticed his hands out-stretched towards her.

"Let me at least help you up then..." he mumbled as Yuki blushed again.

She nodded silently and took both his hands in hers. But as she stood up, she slipped on some of the water underneath her.

"Aah!"

"I got you..."

The two looked up at each other and blushed. They both couldn't believe the position they were in. Yuki was pressed on Takeshi's body; her arms were wrapped around his neck to support her from falling. Takeshi was holding on to her to stop her from falling; his arms were wrapped around Yuki's waist. Their faces were just inches apart. Both their heartbeats quickened.

They both blushed and quickly separated from each other.

"Ah... gomen... um... I got you all wet..." Yuki mumbled, blushing madly.

"Uh... really? Hmm... I guess you did..." Takeshi said, chuckling slightly, trying his best to stop blushing, "Well... I guess I better go then..."

"Thanks..." Yuki mumbled once more as Takeshi smiled.

"Hey- no problem... you take care okay?" he said as we slowly dragged himself away.

Yuki wiped her tears away and looked at what Takeshi had given her.

"I can't believe... he was so ... so nice to me... after what I said to him a while ago..." Yuki mumbled to herself as she tried to squeeze some of the water out of her clothes, "I feel like a total jerk... and a cry baby..."

She sighed as she got the mop and the bucket sprawled on the floor.

"I shouldn't have cried... he saw me crying! How humiliating..." she said to herself as she started moping the wet floors, "I wish I didn't cry... I wish I didn't have that fight with Isumi... I feel so terrible..."

She then stopped and got Takeshi's handkerchief out from her pocket.

She looked at it and said, "I have to return this to the guy... I don't like to be reminded of myself crying in front of him- especially when I slipped on him- and-"

Yuki blushed as she shook her head furiously.

'Stop thinking about that!!! He's Isumi's- I don't care about him remember?!'

She sighed in annoyance, placing the handkerchief back in her pocket and started moping the wet floors once again.

* * *

After some time, Yuki brought back all the janitors supplies in the closet. Then, she made her way to her locker rather hastily.

Once she got to her locker, she quickly opened it and took out an extra pair of gym clothes.

'I need to change if I don't want to get sick... right?' she told herself, slamming her locker door shut.

* * *

After changing into her dry gym clothes, she made her way towards the auditorium. There in the auditorium, she saw someone singing while playing the guitar. She stood there, frozen to her sport as she heard him sing, "'Cuz you know I can't go on... Living without you... You know I truly love you..."

'My goodness... he's singing another love son?!' Yuki thought, quietly leaning on the auditorium door, 'He's good though... Isumi never said he was a good singer... maybe she didn't know...'

She quietly sat down on the nearest chair as he continued to sing...

"In all those times we've met...

You never said a word...

You kept ignoring me somehow...

And all those times I've tried...

To tell you how I feel...

You'd always shut your heart from me..."

'Man... this guy's so serious with his singing... he still hadn't noticed me...'

"Tell me what I've got to be...

Tell me what I have to do...

'Cuz I can't live my life...

The way I want it too...

'Cuz you know I can't go on...

Living without you...

You know I truly love you...

You know... I truly... love... you..."

* * *

He stopped singing and sighed. He took out a water bottle from under his chair. As he began drinking, he seemed to notice a figure that wasn't there before. He stopped drinking and stood up from his chair. He placed his water bottle back down under his chair, and then placed his guitar on his empty chair.

"Who's there?" he asked, scanning the dark auditorium.

"It's- It's me..." a soft voice from the shadows said as someone started up the stairs unto the lighted auditorium.

"Huh?! Janitor- I mean... Yuki?! What? What are you doing here?!" he asked in surprise, blushing furiously red.

"Um... I have detention... here..." Yuki replied, blushing as he tried not to meet his eyes, "What are you doing here anyway, Mr. Takamoto?"

Takeshi looked at her in surprise.

"Hmm? Why so formal all of a sudden?"

"Um... no reason at all... sir..." Yuki said softly as Takeshi sighed in annoyance.

"Hey- I've got a name you know- Call me Takeshi okay? Not Mr. Takamoto, not sir or whatever name you can think of..."

Yuki stood there silent for a while. Then, she suddenly burst out laughing. Takeshi looked at her in surprise, then laughed along with her.

When they both stopped laughing, Takeshi asked, "So... what's you detention thing about this time?"

"Um... just stacking up the instruments..." Yuki sighed as Takeshi blushed.

"Um... Oh well... I guess you won't need to worry about that anymore..."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I just stacked them all up a minute ago... I hate it when the place is all messed up- I couldn't concentrate on my work..." Takeshi replied, shrugging as he got his guitar.

Yuki looked at him then blushed.

Takeshi, noticing this, blushed as well and asked, "Um... Why? What's wrong?"

Um... nothing..." Yuki said, trying not to meet his eyes, "By the way... I liked your song..."

Takeshi suddenly looked at Yuki in surprise as he blushed furiously.

"Y-You heard- You heard every song?!"

"Um... not... um... just the last verse of that song you were singing a while ago... I think..." Yuki said, sitting down at the edge of the stage.

Takeshi blushed and furiously shook his head.

"Um... I see you got to change your wet clothes..." he mumbled, trying his very best not to blush.

Yuki widened her eyes in surprise as she quickly blushed.

"Uh... yeah... I had my extra gym clothes in my locker..." Yuki mumbled, not daring to look at Takeshi at all, "So... um..."

"Oh... um... anyway... I was wondering..." Takeshi said, setting his guitar back on his chair.

He slowly walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down next to Yuki.

"Um... so... Why were you laughing at me a while ago?"

Yuki looked at him in confusion, and then began giggling.

"Oh... that... um... sorry about that... I sort of remembered something..." Yuki said shyly as she turned to face the dark side of the auditorium, "Remember when I introduced myself?"

"Yeah... we were at the park..."

"Yeah... and do you remember what I said?"

"Um... I think you said... "Call me Yuki! Not janitor girl or whatever name you can think of!" Takeshi replied, trying to imitate Yuki's voice.

Yuki began laughing; Takeshi joined her.

"You seem really annoyed at me that time..." Takeshi said softly, swinging his legs at the edge of the stage.

"Really? I don't really remember what I was doing back then, sorry..." Yuki said in embarrassment.

"Hey...Um... I'm... I'm really sorry about a while ago... I didn't really mean what I said..." Takeshi said softly, "And I'm really sorry that you heard me singing... that song..."

"Huh? What're you talking about?! You're a great singer! Many people must've liked you because of your singing... no offence really..." Yuki protested as Takeshi blushed.

"Um... actually... you're the only one here who heard me sing..."

"Eh?! Why!?"

"I'm a basketball varsity... varsity players don't have music or art class... all I do during music is listen to the others play... It's really a drag not doing anything you know..." Takeshi explained, looking up at Yuki, "You know... you must really think I'm the weirdest guy around..."

"Uh...well... yeah... but... uh... not really..." Yuki mumbled, scratching her head in embarrassment, "Sometimes I think you act like a jerk... But not all the time... Other times... you're just plain nice... well... sort of..."

"Really?" Takeshi asked as Yuki slowly nodded, "Well... If I were to describe you..."

Takeshi stopped and looked out to the dark.

"If you were to describe me... what?" Yuki asked, looking at him curiously.

"Um... I think you're the most hot-tempered girl I know who always seems to be in detention..." he mumbled, not daring to face Yuki, "But you're also nice... 'Beautiful I mean...' Well... when you're not angry that is..."

Yuki chuckled slightly as Takeshi blushed.

"Well... I guess that's true... I always seem to get mad at someone these days..."

"Mostly at me I guess..." Takeshi mumbled.

"Yuki looked at him, then sighed saying, "Sorry about that... I really didn't mean to..."

"Nah... It's okay... we had a bad start..." Takeshi said softly, looking at the ground below him.

He blushed madly as he asked, "So...I was just wondering... if... um... you know... we can still... be friends?"

"Huh? Oh... um... sure... why not?" Yuki said, trying not to blush.

All of a sudden, her watched started beeping.

"Ack! Oh no! I need to get home! My brother's so gonna kill me!!!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping down from the stage.

"Hey- wait... maybe I can go with you... I need to get home too..." Takeshi said, heading for his guitar.

"Uh... 'Does he want to walk me home?!?!?! What's happening here?! Oh jeeze... I feel myself blushing again...' Uh... I guess you could..." Yuki said blushing furiously as Takeshi placed his guitar on one of the instrument shelves.

"Great! Let's go then..."

* * *

Takeshi and Yuki walked side- by- side in silence as they passed by the "Blue Mountain" Park.

'Damn... I need to say something... anything...' Yuki thought as she did a fake cough.

"Um... so... that reminds me...how is your brother?"

"Who? Shinta? He's okay... he just needs a bit of help with his math though..." Takeshi replied, "Usually, I'm the one who teaches him..."

"Really? Why?"

"Well... my parents are dead so..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!!! I- I shouldn't have asked..."

"No... it's okay... I don't really mind..." Takeshi said, shrugging.

"You're brother and I seem so much a like though..." Yuki said, "We're both not good in math..."

"Really? You?" Takeshi asked in disbelief, "No way... I don't believe you..."

"Well believe it Mr. Genius! My brother tried looking for a Math Tutor for me, but he can't really seem to find one... I can't ask my mom and dad 'cause they're abroad..." Yuki said as she suddenly blushed, "Sorry I said that... I shouldn't have told you that... I'm so sorry... I'm so dumb..."

Takeshi just walked on silently, as if he was really deep in thought.

"Hey! HELLO?! Is there something wrong with you?!" Yuki asked, waving a hand over his face.

"Huh?! Wha- what? Oh! Uh... sorry, I was just thinking about something..." he said apologetically as he suddenly stopped walking.

"Now what?" Yuki asked as Takeshi suddenly grabbed her hand and started pulling her to another street, "Hey?! Where are you taking me?!"

"Shh..."

They went through several streets when, at last, they stopped.

"What's with you?! Why did you drag me around like that?!" Yuki asked in annoyance.

"Sorry... those damn girls were in front of my house again..." Takeshi said, sighing.

"What? Do you mean that big crowd a while ago in front of the flower shop?! 'He lives in a flower shop?!'"

"Um... yeah... right across that shop is my house..." he replied as they continued to walk down the street.

"Jeeze- I can't believe you can put up with that everyday..." Yuki said, looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Well... usually, I loathe girls because of what they try to do to me... but then..."

Takeshi suddenly stopped himself from talking.

"But then what?" Yuki asked curiously as Takeshi blushed.

"But then... But then..." he said, trying to look so nervous, "But then... but then- Then a BASKETBALL hit me on the head! Yeah! That's right!"

Yuki sweat dropped and fell anime style.

"A Basketball hit you on the head?!"

"Yeah! Uh... never mind..." he said, looking embarrassed as Yuki giggled softly.

Yuki stopped in front of a small white two-storey house followed by Takeshi.

Takeshi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well... here's my place... small isn't it?" Yuki said, trying not to look embarrassed.

"No- it's huge!" Takeshi said as Yuki blushed.

"No it isn't... you're house is bigger! I can tell-" Yuki mumbled blushing red.

"Well... it's a nice house really- at least there are no girls crowding around it..." he said, sighing, "Well- I guess I better go..."

"Uh... yeah... um... Takeshi?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Thanks a lot..." Yuki mumbled while blushing, opening the gates to her house.

"No problem... take care okay?" he said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah... sure... see you..."

"Yeah...Bye..." he said, slowly walking away.

* * *

**_Review Please!!!_**

**_(A/N: Hi guys! This is chapter10! At last!!! It seems longer though than the other chapters- isn't it? I hope you liked this chapter!!! Anyway... hope you'll still continue to read my story! And maybe read some of my other stories! Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!! See ya!) _**

_**Okay... answering your reviews...**_

**aLeQz aka Mizz Chilli – hey! Thanks a lot for all the reviews!!! And being loyal to this story of mine! I really didn't know hamburgers existed because people were lazy... lol! Oh... and yeah- Actually- I'm sort of like all the characters... but hey- what can I do about it? Ehhehe... and Isumi is sure totally obsessed with Takeshi- neh? Hehehe... you really think his Takeshi's brother is cute? I like him- he's funny... and naughty... ehehehe... lol... but too bad he stinks in math like Yuki... maybe a should be more generous of Shinta since his bro is a genius... what do you think? Hey!!! Teach me the new chapter dance!!! I wanna learn it too!!! hahahaha!!! lol!!! Joke... and Takeshi and Shinji fighting- seems to be a big possibility... ehehehe... And I perfectly agree with you- I never liked being paired with someone- even if they're not my best friend- it'll make you deny it all then they'll just keep telling you- "The more you hate- the more you love!" lol lol lol !!! Happened to me a lot... ahahaha... anyway- I'll be sure to put in Shinta... but not just yet... ehehehe... detention is really a drag- I can tell you that much... though I only got it once in my whole life... that was because I forgot to where this certain uniform to a mass in school... ahahaha... I'm catholic... ehehehe... anyway- here's my next chapter!!! I do hope you like it!!! I wouldn't want to loose one of my favorite reviewers!!!**

**hikari-nimeluvrs – hey!!! Thanks for the review!!! And I don't blame you for your hyper ness... It happens to me sometimes... when I read a good story!!! Ehehehe... really glad you liked this story... and I don't look anything like Sango- told you that! Ehehehe... joke... oh... and since you read the ending of this story already- I think you'll be a bit disappointed, cuz I'm inserting new chapters you have never read before!!! Lol!!!! I'm so evil sometimes... But don't worry- as soon as I type them all up- you'll be able to find what those chapters are!!! I'm really guessing the sorry will now range to nearly 25 or so chapters... ehehehe... anyway, here's a new chapter- and I hope you like it!!!**

**Susan Sanchez – hey!!! Thanks for the review!!! Glad you like my story so far!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!**

**Gertrude – hey!!! Thanks for the review!!! I'm fine thanks! Glad you like my story!!! And here's a chapter for your review!!! Eheheh... lol! Hope you like it!!!**

**Kikyokari – hey! Thanks for the review!!! Yeah... I did lots of changes form my original story- but hey! It seems better now, doesn't it? Glad you like it!!! Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you like it too!!!**


	11. Math Tutor

**Unpredictable Love **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up... R&R PLS!**

**Chapter 11: Math Tutor**

As Yuki sat down on the couch, she hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Oh great... I forgot to give him back his handkerchief..." Yuki grumbled as Makoto entered their living room.

"Hey- you're late..." Makoto said, crossing his arms.

Yuki shrugged.

"Hey! It's not my fault!!! I had some more detention!!!"

"You seem to keep on having detentions..."

"What do you care?!?!?!"

"Well... never mind- I'll just let you go this time.... But next time... Come on time, okay?" Makoto said, sitting down on his favorite arm chair, "By the way- Isumi called... she was looking for you..."

"Oh- did she eh?!" Yuki said sarcastically as she hastily stood up from the couch.

Makoto looked up from the book he was reading and raised a brow at her.

"Woah... what pissed you off today?"

"Nothing-"

"Oh c'mon- why not tell you big bro?"

"Who cares- It's not like you care anyway..." Yuki grumbled as Makoto sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Really Yuki.... Do you really think I'm that kind a person?" Makoto asked indignantly as Yuki scoffed.

"When you're around pretty girls- yeah..." Yuki mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Makoto sweatdropped.

"Just- Just don't mind me.... okay? I'm fine-" Yuki said as she headed up to her room.

---

Yuki's room...

"I wanna sleep..." Yuki grumbled to herself as she changed into her pajamas, "I'm sooo tired... Damn all those detentions!!!"

All of a sudden, her cellphone rang.

"Hmm???" She thought as she began combing her hair.

Immediately, the voice mail in her cellphone activated.

* * *

BEEP...

"Hey Yuki- this is Isumi-"

'Oh great... it's her again... what does she want?'

"I know you're there- and I just want to say... If you really are mad at me- don't call me back- If you're not.... Call me back... I'm really sorry about the whole Shinji thing- okay?!?!?!"

'Yeah right- like I'm gonna believe you-'

"Listen- If you really don't want Shinji- If you wait around too long- I swear- he's gonna be taken much more quickly than you think... So that's why I'm helping you right now with him- no hard feelings okay?!"

'Hmph'

"Well... that's all... I hope you return my call- bye!"

CLICK!

BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

* * *

"Like I really want to be her friend again- this is all her fault- I hate her" Yuki grumbled as she threw herself down on her bed.

After a long silence, she rolled her eyes and sat up from her bed. She sighed as she took the small cordless phone on her study table.

Slowly, she dialed Isumi's number.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I'm sorry- but your call can't be made right now- please try again later..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

* * *

Yuki sighed, throwing the phone unto her bed.

"Oh well... it's her lose..."

---

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Wait... five more minutes..." Yuki mumbled, covering her head with a pillow.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "HEY SIS!!! Get you're lazy bum down here will you?!?!?! I found someone to teach you some math!!!"

"I'm too sleepy... wake me up later..." Yuki grumbled as she pulled her blanket closer to her.

"Yuki!!! C'mon!!! Your tutor's arriving in an hour!!!" her brother shouted from downstairs.

"Fine! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Yuki grumbled as she sat up.

She yawned and stretched her arms as she grumbled to herself, "It's Saturday... can't I even have a day off school work?! I can't even get to sleep all day!!!"

* * *

As soon as she took a bath and brushed her teeth, she went down for breakfast wearing a blue knee-high skirt, a light blue shirt which matches her eyes.

She saw her brother, staring at her with her mouth hanging open once she entered their kitchen.

"Um... hey... You do know you're spilling milk all over your pants.... Right?" Yuki smirked, trying her best not to laugh.

Makoto quickly stared down at his pants and blushed.

"Oh jeeze..." Makoto grumbled, getting up from his seat.

Accidentally, he bumped his elbow into his glass of milk, spilling it all over his shirt.

"Oh great..."

Hurriedly, he rushed over to his room to change while Yuki burst out laughing.

When Makoto came back, he saw Yuki eating some of the pancakes he made.

Yuki stared at him and sighed saying, "You've got your shirt backwards bro...."

"What?!"

Makoto flushed red as he ran back to his room to fix his clothes.

When Makoto came back, Yuki stared at him wide-eyed.

"What now?!?!?!" Makoto asked in annoyance as Yuki blushed red.

"Um... the zipper.... On your pants.... It's...."

"Oh damn...." Makoto exclaimed in embarrassment, turning his body away from Yuki and zippering his pants.

"There... am I missing anything else?!?!?!" Makoto asked as Yuki shook her head.

Makoto then sat down beside her and resumed to pouring his milk into his cereal bowl.

"By the way- why were you staring at me like that a while ago???" Yuki asked, putting syrup on a stack of pancakes, "You looked really weird you know..."

"Well... it's not my fault that you dress so... so..." Makoto said, trying not to sound so akward, "Well... you look awfully... uh... nice today..."

"Hm? Oh... anks..." Yuki mumbled with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Hey!!! How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full?!?!?! Makoto cried as Yuki started choking.

---

After they ate, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Yuki!!! It's your turn to wash the dishes!!!" Makoto exclaimed, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"Hey! I told you! Never touch the hair!!!!!" Yuki exclaimed angrily as Makoto dashed to the door, laughing like crazy.

"Hmph... lazy bro..." Yuki said, washing the dishes as she heard people entering the kitchen.

'Hmph... so he thinks I'm too dumb to eh??? He can't even teach me right... stupid bro...'

As Yuki wiped her hands on a cloth, she turned around to meet her new math tutor.

Her eyes widened in shock when her eyes laid on the guy standing next to her brother.

"TAKESHI?!"

"Huh?! You know each other?! GREAT! Saves me time to do an introduction!"Makoto smiled happily as the two teens stared at ech other in silence, "Anyway, I best be off now! I don't want to keep my date waiting!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Makoto by the ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"I need an explanation!!!" Yuki demanded, letting go of Makoto's ear, "NOW!!!"

"What do I need to explain?! Why don't you just ask him?! I'm supposed to go on a date today!!!" Makoto hissed.

"No way!!! I want to hear it from you!!! Why?!?!?! How'd you make Takeshi my tutor?!?!?!"

"Relax sis! I met him days ago... we chatted a bit... he was with his lil' bro then too..." Makoto explained, "Then he seemed to say he was working as a turor for his brother at home when he needs help, so I asked him to be your tutor... and he agreed to it only if it's on Saturday... since he had a very busy schedule..."

"So you agreed?!?!?!"

"Yeah... why not??? Besides- I've got a date now... so... Bye Bye!" he said as he quickly ran off before anyone could say another word.

Takeshi just stood there near the kitchen door listening in silence. After no one else spoke, Takeshi did a fake cough. Yuki looked up at him in surprise.

"Um... sorry about that... I didn't know he was your brother... until I realized where the address he gave me was..."

"Huh?"

"I can go now if you want me to..." he said, not looking at Yuki.

"No! I mean- wait- uh..." Yuki said, uneasily, "I'm sorry about that... I really didn't mean it... I was just... um... you know.... A bit shocked...to see YOU as MY math tutor..."

"Oh... um... well... it's okay..." Takeshi said softly, still not daring to look at Yuki.

"So... um... Are you.... Um.... Hungry?" Yuki asked, blushing slightly, "We still have some food left from a while ago..."

"Um... I'm not hungry... don't worry..." Takeshi said in embarrassment.

Suddenly, his tummy growled...

Both Takeshi and Yuki sweatdropped.

"So... not huingry eh?" Yuki asked jokingly as Takeshi blushed red, "C'mon- sit down will ya.... I don't want to be rude to a popular guy like you-"

Takeshi scowled as Yuki giggled.

"Just teasing you..." Yuki smiled as she headed for the refrigerator.

Soon, pancakes, bread, cereal, milk, butter, syrup and water was laid out on the table.

Takeshi's eyes widened as his mouth swung open.

"Go on... what are you waiting for? Sit down and eat!" Yuki said as Takeshi finally looked up at her.

"Um... thanks for the food... I have to pay you back for all this!" said Takeshi who seemed extremely embarrassed.

"Nah... it's okay... we've got lots of food here... It's better to feed someone than let it go to waste, right?" Yuki replied, "You can even bring them hoem if you want..."

"Um... no... it's okay... I-" Takeshi said as his tummy suddenly growled again.

"C'mon... you better eat now... I insist..." Yuki said giggling as Takeshi turned red.

---

"By the way... where's your little brother?" Yuki asked, serving him some green tea.

"Oh... he's um... staying at a friends house..." Takeshi mumbled, looking away from her.

Yuki raised a brow at her as she sat down right across him. Takeshi popped a small piece of cake into his mouth.

"Oh... well... maybe you can bring him next time... I really like your brother... he seems nice..." Yuki said, giggling slightly, "Compared to mine- he's a real angel..."

Takeshi chuckled slightly as he finished his second serving of pancakes.

"You seem really hungry..." Yuki said, watching him eat, "Didn't you eat breakfast before you left?"

Takeshi looked up and blushed slightly.

"Um... no... I didn't..." Takeshi mumbled as Yuki sighed.

"Well- you shouldn't do that... you're gonna feel dizzy and you'll be fainting all over the place- or you might get sick and stuff like that..." Yuki said as Takeshi smiled weakly.

"You sound like my mother..."

Yuki stopped in surprise.

She blushed in embarrassment as she quickly looked away.

"I- I'm sorry..." Yuki said softly as Takeshi shrugged.

"It's okay... um..." Takeshi mumbled, scratching his head while blushing madly, "By the way...You... You're looking.... nice today..."

Yuki blushed red as she stared down at the green tea in her hands.

"Um... well... thanks..." Yuki mumbled as Takeshi smiled weakly.

---

After eating, Takeshi offered to wash the dishes while Yuki went up to her room to get her math books. When she came back down, she found Takeshi waiting for her in their living room.

She stopped in her tracks as she stared at Takeshi with a wide-eyed expression.

'Oh my gosh- I've just realized something- I'm all alone with the most popular guy in school!!!' Yuki screamed in her head as Takeshi raised a brow at her, 'Oh no.... Oh no.... What am I gonna do?! What-What if he tries something funny and-'

"Yuki?"

"Uh-Hai?!" Yuki asked in surprise as she snapped abck to reality, 'woah... no Janitor girl? Wait- oh yeah- I told him not to call me that anymore- ARGH!!!! He's messing up my brain!!!'

"Um... is there something wrong?" Takeshi asked as Yuki blushed madly.

"I- um... that is..." Yuki stammered as Takeshi smiled at her.

"You're not scared of me- are you?" Takeshi asked teasingly as Yuki scowled.

"Ha! No way! In your dreams Takeshi!" Yuki said indignantly as Takeshi chuckled.

"Now THAT's the Yuki I know..."

"Oh just shut up..."

_**Review Please!!!**_

**_(A/N: Hi guys! This is chapter11! At last!!! Sorry for the long wait!!! This chappie's weird, but I hope you like it anyway!!! Anyway... hope you'll still continue to read my story! And maybe read some of my other stories! Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!! See ya!) _**


End file.
